


Peaceful Days

by sephiranevada



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, just a tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephiranevada/pseuds/sephiranevada
Summary: A compilation of stories of peaceful days on The Thousand Sunny for our beloved Straw Hats.
Relationships: Kuina & Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 5





	Peaceful Days

Some days, it’s a rare, normal day on the Thousand Sunny and the crew are able to spend the day without being on their guard. Free to do as they like, with no worries on the safety of their lives. 

For Zoro, besides sleeping and polishing his swords, it’s a full day of intense training. The dream of becoming the world’s greatest swordsman doesn’t come handed to you on a silver platter, of course. So he trains, perfecting moves taught to him by his numerous teachers.

He leaps into the air and enacts slices without his swords, landing without a crack on the floor.

_Your footing is off, idiot._

He stills, her voice as clear as the day he heard it. He turns to where he placed Wado Ichimonji, the pearl-white whetstone appearing almost angelic in the sun’s rays, almost expecting to see ... _her_.

  
He closes his eye, inhales and exhales slowly. He turns back and practices the move again, paying slightly more attention to his footing now.

Some days, he trains cause he misses her.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic is a tribute to one of my first loves, the clueless but loyal, Zoro.  
> I will add more chapters to this soon, whenever I get inspiration. 
> 
> Give a love if you like it? UwU


End file.
